Solo por amor
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: ...Un amor prohibido más allá de los lazos de sangre...


**_Porque pensar que todo está prohibido_**

**_Porque gritar amor es clandestino_**

**_Si el mundo se hizo por amor_**

_-Sebastian..._ Susurre con un leve sonrojó era el nombre de ese hermoso joven de 15 años quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, mi corazón daba un vuelco de solo sentirlo cerca, no entendía cuando afloraron esos sentimientos hacia mi medio hermano, si él desde hace más de un año que había llegado a su casa, siempre me trata mal al parecer me odia, me desprecia, al principio pensaba en el como un intruso, lo odiaba también pero pensé en todo lo que había pasado, mis sentimientos cambiaron, trate de ser comprensivo, entonces entendí que era difícil para Sebastian llegar a la casa de nuestro padre con una mujer que no era su madre y un medio hermano. El nació de la relación clandestina que tuvo Vincent Phantomhive, mi padre, antes de contraer matrimonio con la hermosa Rachel, mi madre, ella se enteró de esto cuando murió la madre de Sebastian hace más de un año, mi padre le contó sobre ese hijo ilegitimo quien llevaba el apellido de su madre, no podía dejarlo abandonado ni desamparado, mi madre sufrió mucho por este engaño, pero ella es demasiado buena lo aceptó en nuestra casa, no era culpa del joven de ojos rojizos vivir esa triste situación. Ahora estoy aquí caminando bajo la lluvia confundido con todos estos sentimientos que el provoca en mí, a mis 13 años me he enamorado de quien en todo el mundo era de quien menos debía enamorarme, este sentimiento me duele, pero a la vez me reconforta, sobre todo porque él me desprecia, y yo finjo cada día que él no es importante para mí, aunque por dentro me muero de amor por él. Llegue a casa todo empapado.

_-Ciel, ¿Te estaba llamando? ¿No me digas que caminaste desde la biblioteca bajo la lluvia?_ Escuche su melodiosa voz que me regañaba, mientras veía acercarse a mí con cara de preocupación. Me sonroje al sentir como se me acercaba ¿Está preocupado por mí? me pregunte dentro de mí con cierta emoción.

_-Me quede sin dinero para el bus, y en medio camino me agarró la lluvia. _Respondí con molestia, mientras evitaba que mirara mi sonrojo y la emoción que provocaba su preocupación.

_-Pero hubieras tomado un taxi, le hubiera pagado... Genio... A veces no eres tan listo, querido hermanito... _Hablaba con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, pues yo era considerado el superdotado de la casa.

_-Cállate, solo quería pensar un poco..._ Respondí con un sonrojo al parecer mi mirada demostró amor al escuchar su comentario cuando termine de hablar.

_-¿Estás enamorado? Que iluso eres el amor es para idiotas... te volverás más idiota..._ Se burlaba con una sonrisa sarcástica haciéndome enojar.

_-Eso no te interesa... Idiota eres tú_... Me acerque enojado a él, pero un estornudo se interpuso.

_-Lo único que me faltaba, ya te resfriaste, ahora nuestro padre me regañara... Pensara que no te cuide como se debe..._Exclamaba con un gesto de resignación mientras me aventaba una toalla para que me seque.

_-Él no tiene que enterarse... Regresaran en dos días..._ Contesté mientras subía las escaleras disponiéndome a ir a mi habitación, mis padres estaban en un viaje de negocios, ambos se dedicaban a las ventas y publicidad de una empresa de juguetes, siempre andaban viajando. Llegue a mi habitación cambie mi ropa mojada por mi pijama, me recosté en la cama de verdad me había resfriado, sentía un fuerte malestar, me quede dormido con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

**_No sé por qué cruzaste en mi camino,_**

**_Una sorpresa nos tenía el destino_**

**_Ser delincuentes por amor_**

**_Esto que siento no es coincidencia_**

**_Te hiciste parte de mi existencia_**

_-Ciel... Ciel... toma esta pastilla..._ Escuchaba la voz de mi medio hermano, sentía que ardía todo mi cuerpo, con la mirada borrosa y llorosa tome esa pastilla, seguramente tenía la temperatura elevada, veía en mi delirio la preocupación en el rostro de Sebastian.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurre en mi delirio febril, el colocaba paños fríos en mi frente, sentía sus manos acariciar mis cabellos, no sabía distinguir si aquello era una ilusión o era realidad, sonreí me sentía bien con sus caricias y cuidados, quedándome dormido. Me levante para mi sorpresa sentía unos brazos rodear mi cintura, alguien me tenía abrazado por la espalda. Pude tocar sus manos eran un poco más grandes que las mías, era él... Sebastian me estaba abrazando, me sonroje por ello, decidí no moverme, si lo hacía tal vez lo levantaría, yo quería que me siguiera consintiendo de esa manera.

_-¿Ya estas mejor?..._ Decía chocando su aliento en mi nuca, pero extrañamente no soltó su agarre, acaso ¿Le agradaba estar así conmigo?

_-Sí, eso creo, todavía me duele un poco la cabeza..._ Respondí un poco nervioso, mientras sentía que el deshacía ese tierno abrazo eso me desilusiono un poco.

_-Me alegro, te bajo la fiebre pero te dio escalofríos después, así que fui obligado a dormir junto a ti... Y no sé… creo que pensé que eras mi almohada por eso te abracé..._ hablaba mientras se sentaba en la cama dispuesto a marcharse, podía estar seguro que estaba sonrojado.

_-Gracias..._ Le dije con un leve sonrojo al ver como se levantaba.

_-Solo lo hice porque si te enfermas a mí me regañaran... Siempre llamando la atención niño mimado..._ Escuche esas duras palabras mientras me daba la espalda, me moví y lo agarre enojado de la camisa de su pijama obligándolo a verme.

_-No soy un niño mimado..._ Le grité molesto él se acercaba para desafiarme mirándome fijamente al rostro, la lluvia se escuchaba afuera, todavía era de madrugada.

_-Si lo eres... eres un niño mimado y malcriado_... Acariciaba mi rostro mientras una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba su rostro.

_-No soy un niño..._ Murmure con enojo al ver esa sínica sonrisa que me enloquecía.

_- Ahora dirás que eres un hombre... Vamos a ver como reaccionas a esto... mi hombrecito... _Diciendo esas palabras tomo mi rostro con su mano, acercando sus labios a los míos, podía sentir esa calidez de sus labios en ese beso que el tomaba a la fuerza, trataba de apartarme de él, no quería que mi primer beso fuera así. Después cambió su actitud tosca por una dulce y tierna, me besaba amorosamente tuve que ceder, comencé a disfrutar ese beso, sin darnos cuenta él estaba sobre mí, mientras con mi brazos rodeaba su cuello, profundizando ese exquisito beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí saboreando la delicia de nuestras bocas, por falta de aire nos separamos, ambos jadeábamos mirándonos fijamente, sonrojados con un hilillo de saliva uniendo nuestras bocas.

**_Nunca pensé perderme en un desierto_**

**_Viviendo atado a tu sentimientos_**

**_Cediendo de tu corazón_**

**_La vida siempre buscara un culpable,_**

**_Pero el amor que siento es indomable._**

_-Ciel... Esto no está bien... somos hermanos..._ Me decía con un poco de recelo en su voz pero aun así no rompía nuestro abrazo.

_-Error... Medios hermanos..._ Respondí con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-Es lo mismo... ¿sabes que siento algo por ti?... _Contesto mientras acariciaba mis labios hinchados después de ese pasional beso.

_-¿Que sientes por mí? ¿Amor?_ Pregunté conteniendo el deseo de besar de nuevo esos labios, ya sabía que el sentía algo por mí, por su cambio de actitud hacia mi hace algunas semanas, detrás de ese trato hostil ocultaba algo, lo sabía, eso aumentó mi confusión, estaba feliz todo al parecer se estaba aclarando, y mis sospechas eran ciertas, el me ama.

_-Creo que sí..._ Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciar mis piernas.

_-¿Y no que el amor es para idiotas?... _Le dije sarcástico por las palabras que había pronunciado horas atrás, solo me sonrió dándose por vencido regalándome un pequeño en mis labios.

_-Te amo..._ Susurre a su oído el me miró con sorpresa, pues yo no mostraba mis sentimientos así de fácil, pero con él era distinto, lamí su oído con seducción sentí como se estremeció ante ese contacto.

_-Yo también te amo... trate de luchar con este sentimiento pero al parecer perdí la batalla..._ Ambos nos miramos fijamente por varios segundos estábamos a punto de entrar a un camino peligroso, donde no habría retorno, ese era nuestro temor, vivir un amor prohibido y pecaminoso incomprendido por el mundo. Tomamos nuestras manos y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, aceptamos esto solo con una mirada, no sería el camino sencillo, pero el amor que sentíamos no podíamos seguir ocultando, queríamos vivirlo al máximo. Juntamos nuestros labios en un demandante beso, sentía sus manos acariciar mi cuerpo, ese contacto me hizo excitar en gran manera, comencé a quitar su camisa, sin darnos cuenta después de unos minutos nuestros cuerpos estaban al descubierto debajo de mis infantiles sabanas, el sobre mí no dejaba de recorrer todo mi virginal cuerpo con sus besos, yo acariciaba su cuerpo que solo estaba un poco más desarrollado al mío, noté como nuestros miembros se erigían eso nos hizo avergonzar un poco, era nuestra primera vez, la primera que hacíamos el amor en nuestra vida, ambos teníamos idea de lo que pasaría, creo que ya nos habíamos informado anteriormente por medio del internet. Gemíamos en voz alta, nuestros sensuales sonidos inundaron la silenciosa habitación. Horas atrás deliraba por el calor de la fiebre ahora lo hacía por el calor del placer.

_-Ahhh, ¿Sabes que voy a hacer?_ Decía entre jadeos mi amante, mientras sentía como su miembro rozaba mi entrada que palpitaba caliente deseosa de aquella intromisión.

_-Si... ya sé... te dije que no soy un niño... _Hablaba con dificultad podía sentir como su miembro goteaba sobre mi entrada.

_-Creo que dolerá... un poco..._ me decía entre besos, preparándome para lo que vendría.

_-Hazlo ya... quiero sentirte... _Exclamé mientras besaba sus labios, al escuchar eso el lentamente se introdujo en mí, sentía dolor unas pequeñas lagrimas eran muestra de ello, me dolía pero el comenzó a estimular mi falo erecto con su mano, calmando un poco ese dolor, cuando me acostumbre comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, yo le seguía el ritmo, poco a poco nos movíamos sincronizados aumentando el placer en ambos, después de unos minutos comenzó a embestirme con delicia, primero era lento no quería lastimarme, luego empezó a embestirme con rudeza y más rápido, podía sentir ese calor y placer recorrer mi cuerpo, con cada beso, embestida, y la caricia nada delicada a mi falo con su mano. Llegamos juntos a nuestro primer orgasmo, ambos gritamos presos del placer, mientras ese éxtasis consumía nuestros seres, esa entrega llena de amor, placer, nuestros vírgenes cuerpos desde entonces eran dueño uno del otro.

**_Cerrar los ojos no es soñar despiertos_**

**_Como dos polos eran nuestros cuerpos_**

**_Unidos por la pasión_**

**_Guarde en secreto todo sentimiento_**

**_Pero el silencio a veces tiene un precio_**

Hoy recuerdo todo aquello con una sonrisa, también recuerdo que al día siguiente no fuimos a clases no por consecuencia de la noche apasionada, sino por el resfriado que nos dio, al amanecer después de casi un año ahora estoy aquí en la cama abrazado a mi amante, era conveniente el trabajo de mis padres, nos dejaban solos por días, en que nuestra relación que era vista por todos como normal de hermanos, dentro de esa casa era más que eso.

_-Buenos días... Levántate perezoso... se nos hace tarde para ir a clase..._ Decía con dulzura al oído despertando a mi querido "hermano", que yacía dormido desnudo debajo de las sabanas, mi cuerpo aún estaba humedecido por las actividades nocturnas que nos regalamos horas atrás.

_-Buenos días... Son apenas las 6 las clases empiezan a las 8... Ya conozco esa treta tuya... quieres jugar antes de ir a clases..._ Contesto con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba sobre mí de forma seductora.

_-Ya me conoces..._ Respondí con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras acariciaba su hermoso rostro de 16 años.

_-Qué tal si nos bañamos juntos..._ Me dijo guiñando un ojo mientras me acariciaba con sensualidad.

_-No, después me toca a mí arreglar todo el baño, que queda todo mojado cuando jugamos en él..._ Respondí con una sonrisa sentía su miembro rozar mi entrada, ni termine bien de hablar tomo con ferocidad mis labios comenzó a devorarlos con sus besos yo correspondí amorosamente, luego de esa sesión de amor matutino. Bajamos a desayunar y salimos a clases, ambos teníamos nuestras amigas especiales para guardar las apariencias, pero todo era mentira, aunque en ocasiones era motivo de peleas por los celos que nos provocaba, pero esas discusiones siempre terminaban en una candente reconciliación, pero no todo era sexo en nuestra relación, siempre había tiempo para sentarnos, hablar abiertamente, ver una película o simplemente quedarnos en silencio en un tierno abrazo hasta quedarnos dormidos. Es amor definitivamente es amor, ambos estábamos perdidamente enamorados, a veces temíamos que fuera notorio, pero ya habíamos aprendido a disimularlo frente a otros, que creían que nos odiábamos cuando era lo contrario.

Una noche después de cenar y ver una película, subimos a mi habitación, estábamos en el calor de nuestra entrega que no notamos que alguien había entrado a la casa. Sentimos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, ambos nos separamos de inmediato ya estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo, estábamos acalorados, sudados, jadeantes.

**_Aunque cueste_**

**_Aunque duela_**

**_Junto a ti no me importa lo que venga_**

**_Yo me iré contigo_**

**_Hasta que el destino quiera._**

_-¿Que creen que hacen?_ Gritó nuestro padre al vernos en esa situación, en la confusión cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana.

_-Yo... puedo explicarlo... _Respondió nervioso Sebastian cubriendo su cuerpo también.

_-Son unos enfermos... Sebastian cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu hermano menor..._ Gritaba enojado mi padre mientras tomaba del cuello a Sebastian queriendo ahorcarlo.

_-Déjalo, papá... Yo lo permití... Nos amamos..._ Grité desesperado apartando a nuestro padre de mi amado amante y hermano, mi padre al escuchar esas palabras decididas cayó al piso lloraba decepcionado con un gran dolor se le notaba en su rostro.

_-¿Amor? Esto no es amor... son unos enfermos._.. Gimoteaba con dolor en el piso, Sebastian y yo nos miramos, sabíamos a que nos arriesgábamos al empezar nuestra relación. Era eso la decepción de nuestros seres queridos que no entenderían nuestro amor. Ambos buscamos nuestras ropas que estaban esparcidas en toda la habitación, de repente sentí la mirada de alguien al pie de la puerta era mi madre, la vergüenza se apodero de mi ser. Podía ver en su rostro el dolor de todo aquello.

_-Ciel... Ciel... mi hermoso Ciel..._ ¿_Cómo pudiste hacer esto?_ Decía mi madre con el rostro en blanco sin emociones. Al parecer había escuchado todo arrimada fuera de mi habitación.

_-Yo lo amo, mamá..._ Respondí decidido aunque me dolía decepcionar así a mi madre el amor a Sebastian era mucho más fuerte.

_-Maldito bastardo..._ Se abalanzó mi madre a Sebastian quien sumiso estaba dispuesto a recibir todo aquello solo por amor a mí. Luego de que se cansó de golpear y reprochar a Sebastian, vino a mí me dio una fuerte bofetada que me lanzó al piso. Mi padre seguía en el piso sin decir ni hacer nada estaba en shock. Mis padres al parecer habían terminado sus negocios antes sin avisarnos decidieron regresar para sorprendernos pues al parecer se sentían mal de siempre dejarnos solos, vaya que nos sorprendieron.

_-Ustedes no volverán a estar juntos... irán de inmediato a un internado.._. Sentenció con rabia y dolor mi madre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sebastian y yo nos vimos con tristeza pero no con arrepentimiento, no podíamos negar nuestros sentimientos y el año de relación clandestina que habíamos vivido, sin duda había llegado la separación, sabíamos que aquello podía pasar ya lo habíamos planteado anteriormente que los demás no entendieran nuestro amor, nuestro pecaminoso e incestuoso amor, el plan era que cuando yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad huiríamos lejos de los ojos condenatorios de todos, a un lugar donde nadie nos conociera.

-_En cuatro años volveremos a estar juntos, nos iremos lejos donde nadie nos conozca. Te amo mi hermoso hermano_... Decía una nota que Sebastian que con dificultad me hizo llegar, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, al ver cómo me veía mi amado desde una ventana alta de la casa, que había sido nuestro refugio, el lloraba con tristeza por esa momentánea despedida, mientras con mis maletas subía al auto que me llevaría al confinamiento que me habían sentenciado solo por amar a quien yo no elegí con la razón, sino con el corazón.

**_Eres tú y soy yo_**

**_El rostro de un amor prohibido_**

**_Eres tú y soy yo_**

**_Amándonos junto al peligro_**

**_No me importa lo que venga..._**

**_Yo estaré contigo..._**

**_Eres tú..._**


End file.
